


Christmas Wedding

by HannibalsFannibal



Category: Left 4 Dead, Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Green Flu, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance, Roses, Suits, Wedding, Wedding Day, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Rings, Zombies, post apocalyptic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1808686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalsFannibal/pseuds/HannibalsFannibal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the flu grows weaker, their love grows stronger.<br/>Nick and Ellis celebrate their official union on Christmas day in style, with friends, family, and with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Wedding

Story: Hannibal's Fannibal  
Valve Characters: Valve  
Warning: MalexMale romance, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

~*~  
“Ellis sweetie...BREATHE!”  
Rochelle added the finishing touches to Ellis' slicked back hair.

“Inhale through your nose and exhale through your mouth. Just relax and focus.”  
She finished and stepped back to give Ellis a once over.

“Ro, I'm so nervous. What if I trip er worse, pass out?!”  
Rochelle stepped in close and took Ellis by this shoulders.

“Ellis honey, don't focus on the bad things, this is your wedding day, this is a good thing, focus on those good things, and heck, it's Christmas day!”  
Rochelle gave him a kiss on the cheek and headed for the door.

“I'm going to give you some time alone, but I'm right outside if you need me, ok sweetie?”  
Ellis gave a weak smile.

“Thanks Ro, don't know what I'd do without yew.”  
Rochelle gave him a parting smile and walked out of the room, closing the door lightly. Ellis exhaled loudly through his mouth, he walked over to a mirror and examined himself in its' reflection.   
His hair was firmly slicked back, held perfectly in place. His normally messy dirty blonde curls were no match for the power of quality hair gel.  
Ellis was wearing an outrageously handsome white suit. All buttons buttoned excepts for two, allowing the perfect amount of his light creamy yellow dress shirt to peek through the white suit vest.  
There was a beautiful red rose pinned to his breast pocket, his lover's favorite. His lover would be wearing a white rose, Ellis' personal favorite. Ellis' suit was a shimmering shade of sea foam white, he looked perfect, except for a terribly worried expression painting over his normally goofy grinning features.

“Yew can do this, just ah few words and then the deal is sealed. Then we kin be happy t'gether ferever. Just ah few words, just ah f...”  
There was a knock at the door, Ellis' heart skipped a beat.

“Ellis...Sweetie it's time.”

 

********

 

Ellis stood behind the doors leading into the Chapel, Rochelle was holding his arm, the crook of hers was in the bend of his. Ellis' heart was beating miles per second, his breath was quick and unsteady.

“Honey, just breath, inhale and exhale, you can do this Ellis.”  
Ellis looked down at his friend standing at his left.

“I kin do this, I'll be better at this weddin' thing than Keith ever was.”  
Rochelle smiled up at him, squeezing his arm tightly. It had been almost a year since Ellis had found Keith's name on the deceased list at the CEDA Evac. Keith was still fresh in his mind, never a day went by where Ellis didn't miss his best friend. But Ellis knew Keith was with him now, his spirit guiding him along through a happy life. 

“Oh Ellis, Keith is watching over you...”  
Rochelle was cut off by the sound of the Chapel doors starting to slowly creak open.

“You ready honey?”  
Rochelle didn't break her gaze at Ellis, there was a small hint of concern in her big brown eyes.  
“Ro, I AM ready.”  
Ellis' big bear grin was back, any concern Rochelle had was washed away. The doors opened enough for the two survivors to see straight ahead.  
Ellis took the first step and Rochelle followed. All eyes were on him, Ellis' heart was in his throat, he swallowed it down nervously. He was looking around in slight panic, fear continued to rise in his chest he was starting to shake.   
Just when he thought he was feeling the wave of unconsciousness start to sweep over him, Rochelle squeezed his arm.

“Look.”

Ellis followed her gaze to the front of the Chapel, there stood the most gorgeous person Ellis had ever known.  
Nick stood there, perfect posture, he was dressed in a stunning jet black suit. He had a rose pinned to his breast pocket as well, Ellis' white rose decorated him perfectly. Nick was wearing his famous light blue dress shirt under the black vest, a color that always went well with his emerald green eyes.  
Nick was the same grumpy old man who spoke nothing but painfully truthful sarcasm, but now, in a few more minutes, he was going to be Ellis' grumpy old man for the rest of their lives.   
Ellis gulped and finally, with only a few feet away from the alter, found the strength to look directly into the eyes of his husband-to-be.  
Ellis was expecting a serious looking scowl that would wordlessly say “hey sport, don't make a fool of yourself and mess this up by tripping okay?” But Ellis was greeted by a rarely seen image, Nick was wearing a beautiful smile that shown his perfect white teeth. There wasn't any grinning or raised eyebrow smirking, he was smiling, smiling with his whole body.  
Ellis gulped again and smiled back; before he knew it, he was releasing Rochelle, allowing her to take a seat in the front row next to Francis. Ellis took a few more steps to his future husband.

“Ellis.”  
Nick said his name quiet enough for only Ellis to hear, a few more steps and Ellis joined Nick at the front of the altar, Nick took hold of his hands and held tightly. The priest stood only a foot away from the middle of their locked hands.  
Ellis and Nick had their eyes zoned on each other, like nothing else in the chapel existed, the priest cleared his throat and began the ceremony.

“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of witnesses to share with Nicolas Bandino and Ellis Brown a most important moment in their lives. It is with thoughtfulness and a deep realization of their commitment to each other, they have chosen to stand before you to declare their love and loyalty to each other for all time in today’s ceremony.”

Nick and Ellis never looked away from each other, their smiles only growing with the beautiful words of the priest.

“Nicolas Bandino and Ellis Brown, you are about to make promises to one another. These vows are beautiful words representing even more beautiful intentions. You will find that as you live these vows over the years, they will strengthen, and in future events, whether joyous or challenging, you will face them together, and you shall look to each other and always see a friend. No other human ties are more tender and no other vows more important than those you are about to pledge.”

The priest cleared his throat and prepared the exchanging of vows.

“The exchanging of these vows is a commitment to make a life together and to share the uncertainties of the future, knowing that your love for one another remains constant through it all. Today’s union is the first step toward your journey together as committed life partners. Please face each other and join hands.”

Nick and Ellis smiled at each other brightly, quiet sobbing could be heard from the audience, Nick could only guess it was Rochelle and Zoey.

“Nicolas Bandino, do you take this man to be your one true partner, to live together in this sacred union, to love, honor, comfort him and keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I do.”

“And Ellis Brown, do you take this man to be your one true partner, to live together in this sacred union, to love, honor, comfort him and keep him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, for as long as you both shall live?”

“I dew.”

The Priest turned the page and brought out a white pillow holding a set of silver rings.

“You have chosen to exchange rings as a sign of the promises you are making today. The giving and receiving of rings symbolizes your love for one another, which like the circle, knows no end. Ellis Brown, place the ring on Nicolas Bandino's finger and repeat after me...”

Ellis already knew the words, he said them proudly along with the priest, impressing Nick in the process.

“Nicolas Bandino, ah give yew this ring as a symbol of mah love. Ah will be faithful an honest with yew. Ah will respect, love and care for yew. Ah will share my life with yew.”

It was Nick's turn to slip a silver ring onto Ellis' ring finger, he repeated the words just like Ellis, the smiles never left the two men’s' faces.  
The priest smiled and continued once Nick was done.

“May this day shine eternally in your lives. May you care for each other in all sadness. May you give cheer to each other. May you give strength to each other in all undertakings. May your life together be a source of inspiration to yourselves, your families, your friends, and to all whose lives you touch. You have expressed your love and commitment through the vows you have taken today and with the exchanging of rings. Let it be known today and forever that you are joined in love and commitment. You may now kiss.”

Ellis placed his now decorated hand onto Nick's smiling face, the two men leaned in and kissed passionately.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please congratulate the happy couple.”

The audience of happy family and friends went wild, whistling and clapping deafened the two men. Nick and Ellis turned to their friends and family and raised up their intertwined hands, everyone was standing and crying tears of joy.

“I love yew Nick.”

Nick looked at his young husband and leaned in to kiss him on the forehead.

“I love you too Mr. Bandino.”

Ellis giggled, the two men walked down the steps and down the aisle, Ellis glanced at his fellow survivors in the front row. Rochelle was there with Francis, she was crying and holding onto the biker, Francis gave Ellis a thumbs up and a great big bearded smile.  
Zoey was holding onto a picture of Bill in on hand and her husband Louis' hand in the other. She was crying hard, makeup running down her smiling face. Louis had tears in his eyes, he waved to the two men was they strode down the aisle.  
Coach was there, he was holding onto Ellis' mother, who was crying louder than anyone there, Ellis watched as she blew kisses to him proudly, she was the happiest out of all the guests. Ellis felt his heart soar at the happy sight of all the survivors.

“Hey sport, can you believe we're married now? Shit, I haven't been this happy since...dammit, I haven't ever been this happy.” 

Ellis smiled at his husband.  
“C'mon Nick, lets got eat some cake!”

Nick laughed,   
“Alright overalls, but if you smear one crumb of that cake on my suit I WILL DROP YOU.”

Ellis smirked and leaned in to kiss Nick's cheek.  
“Well, there goes that plan, last one tah the car 's a rotten zombie!”

Ellis took Nick's arm and they sped down the isle toward Nick's black Corvette waiting for them outside.  
“If there is anything attached to my car, I'm gonna go ape shit on your ass Ellis.”

Nick waved to everyone as the neared the exit, it had been hard enough convincing everyone not to throw rice or goddamn bird seed at them, the last thing Nick wanted was his black beauty covered in puff balls and streamers.   
The two men exited the church, the guests following after them, still clapping and cheering at the top of their lungs.  
Nick's jaw dropped, the car was covered from bumper to bumper in white streamers, cotton balls, confetti, you name it.

“ELLIS?!”  
Nick was about to go off on a rant, but Ellis broke him off with a hard kiss, his fingers twining in Nick's gelled hair. When their lips left each other Nick looked at his husband.

“You're off the hook now kid, but that's only because I don't want to embarrass you by spanking you on our wedding day.”  
Nick was wearing his signature smirk.

“Naw darlin', yew just love me is all.”  
Ellis pulled Nick to the car, Nick opened the door for Ellis and then strode to the driver's side. Once inside and buckled up, Ellis and Nick waved to everyone; Ellis blew a kiss to his ma and fellow survivors.

“See ya'll at the party, MERRY CHRISTMAS!”  
Nick drove them to the nearby hotel they had rented for their reception. When their car was out of sight, the guests rushed to their cars and piled inside, speeding to meet up with the new happy couple.

********

 

The cake was outrageous, Nick was the one who picked it out, Ellis was astonished.

“Nick, what the hell man? I thought we both agreed on the four layer, not the ten layer monster!”   
They both stood in front of the massive sugary beast.

“The deal was that I plan the wedding with a little help from you, and you get to pick out your suit, our wedding day, and our honeymoon.” 

Ellis was speechless, Nick was right, and Ellis had done a good job of picking out his suit, he wanted to look ironically like Nick had when he had worn that handsome white suit nearly two years ago. Ellis had insisted that their wedding day be on Christmas, and that their honeymoon be in the Caribbean Islands. Nick had been impressed with Ellis, he had expected their honeymoon to be at some place like Whispering Oaks, even though that was still considered a red zone.

“Well yer right, but why such a big cake?” 

“Well overalls, I wanted the best and biggest form my fireball. I wanted everything to be perfect for your special day.”

Ellis was touched, Nick always tried his hardest to do the best for Ellis, and he never ceased to amaze Ellis. Ellis trapped Nick in a bear hug, squeezing him tight.

“Our special day Nick.”  
After a few more moments, Nick stepped out of the hug and started rummaging through his inner vest pockets.

“I have something for you Ellis, another Christmas present if you will. Even though it pains me to give you this, I sorta miss it.”  
Nick pulled out a neatly folded familiar blue and white piece of fabric.

“Oh mah gawd! Nick where did yew find it? I thought I lost this thing when tha wind from that whirlybird blew it away!”  
Nick plopped the trucker hat on top of Ellis' head.

“I snatched it up when you weren't looking. I was kinda hard not to when the thing blew off your head and smacked me in the fucking face. I was going to give it to you, but decided not to then, because back then, all the thing did was piss me off.”  
Ellis hugged Nick again, squeezing the life from the man.

“Yer the best Nick.”

“Yeah I am pretty amazing aren't I?”  
Nick smirked down at his young lover.

“Oh and yer so modest aren't cha? Now let me go so we kin eat some of this fancy cake.”  
The couple separated and walked hand-in-hand to the side of the cake.

“Who gits tah take the first cut?”  
Ellis picked up the cake cutter and examined the cake.

“Hold your horses Alyus, don't poke your eye out with that blade. We both cut it together, at the same time.

“Jesus, would you ladies cut the cake already?!”  
Francis yelled at them from somewhere in the crowd, Ellis could swear he heard the sound of Rochelle backhanding him in the head.  
“Haha, hold on Francis!”

Nick took hold of Ellis' hand and they sliced the cake together. The guests clapped and cheered.  
“You get the first piece Ellis.”  
Nick took the spatula and placed a large chunk of the cake on one of the plates for Ellis, and a sliver for himself on another. When Nick turned to hand the knife to Louis and Zoey, Ellis took advantage of his moment of weakness.

“Ey Nick?”  
Nick turned to respond,

“What El...”  
Before Nick could finish, Ellis had smeared light blue and white frosting on Nick's nose. Zoey gasped, thinking Nick was going to lose his head. Instead of yelling, Nick grabbed Ellis' shoulders and rubbed some of the frosting from his nose onto Ellis'. 

“Hey sport, you got a little somthin' on your nose.”

“Nawh really?”  
Ellis turned to grab a napkin from the stack beside the cake, Nick stopped him, grabbing his wrist and pulling his face close to his. Ellis puckered his lips expecting a kiss, instead, Nick licked the frosting from the tip of Ellis' nose.  
Zoey was giggling behind the couple, Louis shook his head and smiled. Ellis blushed and took a napkin, wiping the frosting off Nick's nose.  
The crowd smiled at the couple's display of affection.

Once the cake had been distributed and eaten by everyone in the crowd, the dancing had begun. The hotel's ballroom was huge, more than large enough to fit one hundred twenty people, music was blasting through the large space, everyone was having a great time.   
Everyone was dressed in white, the women wore white gowns and the men wore white suits, but none of them were as nice as the one Ellis currently wore. The decorations were Christmas themed, white and light blue lights decorated the walls, fake snowflakes hung from the ceiling, Nick had planned out everything so nicely, this truly was an amazing Christmas wedding.

Ellis searched the crowd of dancers for his husband, they had become separated after people had started requesting to dance with the two men. The white dressed figures spun and stepped around Ellis, making him feel like he was surrounded by snow, the music changed to a slow song, Ellis continued to search for Nick.  
Ellis felt arms wrap around his waist, he jumped in surprise.

“Well hello there sir, may I have this dance?”  
Nick released Ellis long enough for him to turn around and place his hands on Nick's shoulders, a smile shown on the hick’s face.

“Ain't this amazin' Nick? Jus' two years ago we was fighting through zombie infested cities lookin' fer a way out. Yew was sayin' that as soon as we found rescue that yew'd leave, look at 'chew now, yer married to one of the people yew wanted to get away from so badly in the beginin'.”

Nick smiled down at his lover as he placed his hands on his waist, the kid was right, at the very beginning of this green flu mess, Nick had wanted nothing more than to get away from the three others, now he was married to one of them, and happier than he'd ever been in his whole life.

“You're right overalls, and I wouldn't change a thing.”  
Ellis stared into his lover’s eyes, the intense love he felt for him melted his heart.

“Yer the best Christmas present ever Nick.”  
The two men kissed, sharing their Christmas union together now, and for the rest of their lives.

 

END.


End file.
